Someone Else
by Angel N Darkness
Summary: AU! Harry realizes that the order has been infiltrated... What does he do about it? Written for Performing Arts Assignment 2 task 1 on HSOW&W forum!


A/N: This story will be a oneshot/drabble and it's written for Term Seven Performing Arts assignment 2... I hope that you all like this... It sure was different to write, but fun and I felt that I didn't want it to go in a way most people would expect... Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own HP!

Performing Arts: Assignment 2

 **Task 1:** Write about someone pretending to be someone else.

 **Word Count: 737 words**

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

'How the hell did he get roped into this,' he thought as he attempted to avoid stomping up the steps of Grimmauld Place, though he feared that he couldn't keep the snarl off his face. 'Stupid Snape and his stupid potion making ability.'

He was Rodolphus Lestrange. He should not be de-aged and relegated to babysitting the moronic order members. It has been way too easy to infiltrate them. In his new de-aged form, with slightly different looks, he went to go see Albus Dumbledore and explained that his name was Rudy and he grew up in England but went to Ilvermorny, though he felt it was time to come back to do his part against the return of You-Know-Who.

Dumbledore, the old fool, was more than happy to welcome him and immediately gave him the location of Order Headquarters, no questions asked.

That is how he found himself walking up the stairs of Order Headquarters for his first meeting. He opened the door and was assaulted by loud voices coming from what he knew, due to his wife, to be the kitchen.

He walked into the room and the noise instantly stopped as too many red-heads, Potter, the mud-blood and various other Order Members stared at him. Potter and his minions were finally out of school and his Lord was looking forward to finally destroy the boy, which is why he guessed they were allowed here he guessed.

"Ah, Rudy. Glad to see that you found your way here," Dumbledore said from his seat at the head of the table. "Everyone, this is Rudy, our newest recruit from Ilvermorny. Please come in, come in."

He walked into the room, barely containing his sneer at having to sit with all these blood-traitors and muggle lovers.

He took his seat and noticed Potter staring at him. 'Well this was going to be interesting,' he thought.

The meeting passed slowly with nothing happening. 'These people really are useless,' he thought as the loud red-headed mother complained that Potter and his friends were too young to be here for the third time this evening.

Potter had actually come up with a few decent attack plans that likely would have won them the war if he wasn't sitting here, but they were all shot down. 'They probably think that he is too young despite the fact that they all put killing my Lord on his head.' He could see Potter getting more and more frustrated, likely this was a recurring theme, before Potter left the room and stomped up the stairs.

Rodolphus stood up, causing all eyes to stare at him. "Sorry," he said, wanting to cringe at needing to apologize to the blood-traitors. "Need to use the loo. Can someone tell me where to find it?" he asked, knowing that he shouldn't know where it was.

He found himself walking up the steps after directions were given. He was surprised to see Potter at the top of the steps glaring at him. "We need to talk," he said walking into a room.

Rodolphus followed, wondering what this was going to be about.

"Your disguise really sucks, Lestrange," Potter told him.

"I don't know what you are talking about," Rodolphus tried to deny, trying to figure out if he could stun Potter and get him in front of his Lord, but deciding that he probably wouldn't make it out of the house.

"Sure you don't. You may be younger, but your hair and eyes aren't nearly light enough to hide who you really are."

"Assuming you are right, why not tell the Order instead of this instead of talking to me."

Potter snorted. "You think they would have listened to me?" he questioned. Rodolphus had to give him the point there, they wouldn't have.

"So, what do you want?" Rodolphus questioned.

"It's simple. I am tired of them not listening to me. Take a message to your boss. Tell him I am done with these idiots and I am done with him. Tell him he comes after me and I will make sure he doesn't live long enough to regret it. He leaves me alone however and I will do the same." Harry walked out of the room, not bothering to give Rodolphus time to change his mind.

He began to rethink his initial thought, maybe babysitting these morons would be fun as he watches them fall apart from the inside.

* * *

A/N 2: *grins* I hope you all liked this little story... Click the button and let me know what you think! It was different to write... A special thank you to my friend Erin for helping when I got stuck on what to do!


End file.
